


[Epithet] Enigma

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Methos are out and about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Epithet] Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings and stuff:** Apart from a swear word or two, this little ficlet is pretty tame. Whether you consider Methos and Duncan an item or the complete opposite in this story is completely up to you.
> 
>  **Thanks** to Cat for assistance in polishing the lingo and spotting errors and things!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** As usual, I own neither the character(s) nor any part of the Highlander universe, I merely play and dabble there without any intention of infringing on the true owners' rights. No money being made off my fanfic, either.  
> 

# Bloody Enigma 

  
A plaintive shout rent the early morning peace and woke Duncan.  
  
"WILL you shut up?! Shut UP, I say!" When Methos saw the questioning look on Duncan's face, he explained, "The bloody birds woke me. If you're ever reborn a bird, remember not to have your early morning chat next to my bed, or you'll find I'm not a morning person in any incarnation."  
He lay back in his sleeping bag, probably giving up as the chirping hadn't diminished in the least. He stared up at the roof of their tent and sighed.  
  
Duncan's mind was on other things, however: "If I'm ever reborn? What do you mean?"  
  
"MacLeod, you've been in India; actually you were all over Asia for a while. Surely you must have heard of the idea of reincarnation?" The light baritone voice uttered every syllable with the exaggerated patience reserved for the very slow-witted. Damn him, he always knew how to put a well-aimed sting into the most innocent of words. "You know what I mean."  
  
"You believe." Ugh, now he'd created another opening for Methos to make fun of him! But no quip came, so Duncan quickly took his chance to amend, "So you do believe in something."  
  
Methos gave Duncan a serene look. "We're ALL gonna die. None of us will be Immortal forever -- well, except maybe one, but even that is no certainty. So I'd like to believe we will all be reborn." He smirked and started crawling out of the tent. "Well, maybe except you." With that, Methos was gone.  
  
Duncan was left to guess whether that parting shot had been intended as a very flattering or a very rude remark.  
  
Bloody enigma.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story is also archived at <http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1199>


End file.
